Please, Try to love me
by Nheky-chan
Summary: Bisakah kau melupakannya dan berbalik mencintaiku..
1. Chapter 1

**TRY TO LOVE ME**

**By : Nheky-chan**

**Halo Semua... saya buat account baru nih,, account yang pertama error (lupa kata sandi^^) jadi saya copy cerita sy di account baru,, hmm ,, mumpung lg libur saya mau bergabung lg deh,, soal.a beberapa thun ini sibuk bngt. Ok tman2 fic ini aku lanjutin aja.**

**(Don't like ? Don't read)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Jelek, gaje, kesalahan tulis, membosankan dkk.**

**Happy reading … **

Pagi hari di musim semi, tampak seorang gadis berparas cantik, rambut indigonya yang panjang menambah kecantikannya, kulit putih bak porselen, dan satu lagi mata indah bagaikan mutiara yang dimilikinya. Gadis itu duduk sambil membaca buku tebal, dan sepertinya dia sangat menikmati musim semi tahun ini.

-Hyuuga Hinata- ya itu namanya, anak dari pengusaha terkenal di Konoha. Hyuuga Corp merupakan perusahaan tersukses kedua di Konoha, posisi pertama ditempati oleh Uchiha Corp walaupun perusahaan itu tampak bersaing tetapi pemimpin masing-masing perusahaan tersebut tak bermusuhan bahkan mereka adalah sahabat karib.

Walaupun Hinata anak pengusaha sukses dia tidak sombong, dia bahkan orang yang baik hati dan ramah dia sangat disukai oleh banyak orang. Hyuuga Hinata gadis berusia 18 tahun kini menuntut ilmu di Konoha Hing school dan duduk dibangku kelas XII, Konaha High School yang merupakan sekolah terdepan dan terkenal. Banyak siswa-siswa dari Negara lain bersekolah disana, tentu saja dengan harus memiliki otak di atas rata-rata atau mungkin juga uang yang banyak.

"Hei,, Hinata-chan." Sapa Matsuri meambaikan tangan pada Hinata. Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya sedang memanggilnya Hinata menutup buku yang sedari tadi iya baca, dan menoleh pada sahabatnya.

"Hei,, Matsuri-san.."

"Tak usah seformal itu Hinaka-chan akukan sahabatmu.." Ucap Matsuri yang tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel san.

"Ah.. iya. Gomen Matsuri-chan.." jawab Hinata.

"Itu lebih baik, ayo jam pertama akan dimulai." Ajak Matsuri sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Eh,, iya" Jawab Hinata.

Setelah sampai dikelas, mereka langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Keadaan kelas ribut memang karna guru yang mengajar jam ini adalah wali kelas mereka –Kakashi-Sensei- Guru yang paling sering terlambat. Tapi tiba-tiba,,,,,

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap suara yang sangat familiar, serentak anak-anak yang ada dikelas tersebut menoleh, setelah melihat siapa yang datang mereka langsung mengambil langkah dan duduk dengan rapi.

"Itu lebih baik, Nah,, anak-anak kelas ini mendapat tambahan siswa baru" Ucapnya cuek.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan sensei ? Tanya Kiba teman sebangku Hinata.

"2 laki-laki" Ucap Kakashi santai. Terdengar desahan malas dari anak laki-laki, minus Shikamaru dan Shino. Sedangkan para perempuan berbinar-binar apakah anak baru itu tampan atau apa.

"Nah,, kalian yang ada diluar masuklah" Ucap Kakashi. Mereka pun masuk,, sejenak kelas Hening, ada yang terbelalak, pingsan(berlebihan), bahakan ada yang mimisan(lebay). Kecuali Hinata, Matsuri, dan Tenten mungkin mereka menganggap itu biasa saja.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap Kakashi pada 2 siswa tersebut. Masih dengan gaya malas-malasannya.

"Halo,, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto pindahan dari Suna, salam kenal." Ucap laki-laki berkulit Tan, berambut Kuning cerah bak matahari, dan juga lumayan Tampan dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap laki-laki yang satu lagi dengan singkat dan juga dengan ekspresi yang datar, Dialah yang sangat tampan, kulit putih, mata hitam, tubuh tinggi, dan gaya yang sangat cool serta sikapnya yang dingin, dan satu lagi bentuk rambutnya yang sedikit menyerupai -pantat ayam- dengan warna biru dongker.

"Begitu saja,, Baiklah Kau Uzumaki Naruto duduk di samping Aburame Shino, Aburame angkat tanganmu. Dan kau Uchiha Sasuke duduk disamping Nara Shikamaru, Nara angkat tanganmu. Mereka berduapun menuju bangkunya.

"Anak-anak kumpulkan tugas biologi yang minggu lalu saya berikan, Hyuuga kau yang mengumpulkan" Ucap Kakashi.

"Baik, sensei" Ucap Hinata sedikit tersentak dan diapun mulai mengumpulkan tugas-tugas biologi.

Jam pertama dan kedua telah usai, Hinata, Matsuri, dan Tenten memutuskan kekantin untuk mengisi perut. Tenten memesan makanan yang biasa mereka pesan, sambil menunggu makan mereka datang mereka berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Tapi tiba-tiba,,,

"Kyaaaa…. Dia tampan sekali…."

"Kyaaa… Keren sekali,,,. Suara-suara siswi-siswi yang ada dikantin sangat memekakkan telinga, Hinata and The genk langung menolah pada siswi yang teriak tadi dan mengikuti arah pandang siswi yang tertuju ke pintu kantin. Tenten langsung mendecih melihat siswa-siswa yang menyebabkan keributan.

"Belebihan sekali mereka" Umpat Matsuri.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Naruto dan Sasuke merekalah yang menyebabkan keributan di kantin Terutama pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Tanpa di ketahui Hinata, Matsuri, dan Tenten siswa-siswa itu menuju tempat dimana mereka duduk.

"Halo, Hinata-chan apa kami boleh bergabung disini ? Tanya Kiba dengan nada menggoda.

"Terserah kalian saja, duduklah" Ucap Hinata lembut. Dan mereka berlimapun duduk satu meja dengan 3 gadis tersebut. Seketika suara-suara bisik-bisik sisiwi terdengar, dan ada juga yang kecewa.

"Hinata-chan kenapa kau membiarkan mereka ? " Tanya Tenten dengan nada membisik.

"Tidak apa-apa Tenten-chan, lagi pula ini satu-satunya tempat yang kosongkan. Ucap Hinata masih dengan nada lembut.

"Kau terlalu baik Hinata-chan" Ucap Matsuri, Hianat hanya tersenyum manis.

Dengan cuek Sasuke memasang headphone di telinganya lau bersandar di sandaran kursi menikmati alunan lagu yang ia dengar. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin kesini karna dia adalah seorang yang sangat mencintai suasana sepi, tapi karna dipaksa Naruto dengan alasan lapar diapun ikut. Dan dia juga tidak tau letak atap disekolah ini, atap tempat yang membuat dia bisa tenang.

**TBC**

**ARIGATO **


	2. Chapter 2

******Please, Try to love me**

**By : Nheky-chan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Masih banyak kesalahan.**

**(Don't like ? Don't read)**

Setelah kegiatan sekolah Hinata selesai, Hinata menunggu mobil jemputannya datang. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya mobil datang dan langsung menuju ke Mension Hyuuga.

-Hyuuga Mension-

"Taidama," Ucap Hinata sembari membuka pintu rumah bukan istana Hyuuga itu.

"Okaeri Nee-chan" Balas seorang gadis yang tampak mirip dengan Hinata hanya saja penampilan dan rambut gadis tersebut berbeda dengan Hinata, rambutnya berwarna coklat dan poni yang dibelah tengah, dan penampilan yang tomboy sangat berbeda dengan Nii-san nya.

"Tumben sekali kau menyambutku Hanabi-chan ?".

"Nee-chan sudah kusambut dengan baik, kenapa berbicara seperti itu harusnya Nee-chan senang karna hari ini ada yang menyambut Nee-chan," Balas Hanabi dengan nada kesal.

"Iya, Imouto-chan Arigato. Tapi, tunggu dulu kau begini karna kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku iyakan ?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada introgasi. Hanabi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm,, Nee-chan bisakah Nee-chan mengajariku me-membuat kue ?" Ucap Hanabi ragu-ragu.

"Kue ? Apa tidak salah Hanabi-chan ?"

"Ayolah Nii-san ajari aku, aku ingin menghadiakannya untuk—(berfikir)—Untuk temanku yang ulang tahun, ya temanku,"

"Benarkah ? Aku tidak yakin, apa kue itu untuk Ko-no-ha-ma-ru Imouto-chan ?" Ucap Hinata dengan memberi tekanan pada setiap huruf nama Konohamaru, dan tentu saja dengan nada menggoda.

"ahh.. Bu-bukan Nee-chan, mana mau aku memberinya kue," Hanabi gugup mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Tapi kenapa kau gugup ?" Goda Hinata lagi.

"T-tidak aku tidak gugup, sudahlah kalau Nee-chan tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa,"

"Hanabi-chan kenapa marah aku cuma bercanda, baiklah aku akan mengajarimu, Ayo." Duo Hyuuga itupun menuju kedapur untuk memulai acara ajar mengajarnya.

SKIP TIME

Setelah mengajari Hanabi, Hinata langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri. Selesai dengan ritualnya(baca:mandi) Hinata menuju ke kasur mahal miliknya dan membaringkan dirinya menghilangkan kepenatannya.

Drrtt,, drrttt.. ddrrtt,,. Mendengar getaran handphonenya yang bertanda ada pesan masuk, diapun bangkit dan mengambil handphone biru miiknya di atas meja belajar.

Neji-nii :

Hinata malam ini aku dan Hiashi-sama akan pulang ralut, kau dan Hanabi-chan istirahatlah jangan menunggu kami.

Setelah membaca sms dari sepupunya, Hinata mendesah 'Selalu seperti itu' gumam Hinata dalam hati. Ayah dan sepupunya tidak dia sudah menganggap Neji kakak kandungnya itu sangat mencintai pekerjaan, Hinata pernah berfikir kalau mereka telah melupakannya dan lebih focus pada pekerjaan yang melelahkan itu, tapi Hinata menepis pikiran itu dia tak mau beranggapan kalau Ayahnya lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dari pada dia dan Hanabi. Lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri perlahan Hinata terlelap dan menuju alam mimpinya.

Nyayian burung yang terdengar merdu, cahaya mentari yang mulai mengintip gadis yang sedang terlelap dengan wajah manisnya. Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka menandakan ada seorang yang masuk ke kamar putri tidur itu.

"Hinata,, Hinata,, bangun, Hinata," Suara laki-laki terdengar lembut membangunkan Hinata dan mengguncang ringan tubuh mungil itu.

"enghh…" Mata Hinata perlahan terbuka dan melihat siapa yang membangunkannya. "Neji-nii kapan datang ?."

"Tadi malam jam 2, cepatlah bangun dan mandi kami menunggumu sarapan" Jawab Neji.

"Apa.. Sudah jam berapa ini." Seru hinata sambil mengambil jam weker di meja, pukul 6.00 sejenak Hinata terbelalak. "Kenapa bisa terlambat seperti ini, Neji-nii terima kasih telah membangunkanku aku akan segera bergabung dengan kalian." Ucap Hinata sambil berlari kekamar mandi dengan terburu-buru, Neji yang melihat Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Selesai mandi dan memakai seragam Hinata merapikan rambutnya, rambutnya digerai dan diberi jepitan bunga berwarna putih dia tampak sangat manis. Setelah itu dia bergegas ke bawah untuk sarapan, karna menunggu Hinata yang lama mereka bertigapun sudah memulai acara makannya, Hinata duduk disamping Hanabi dan mengambil roti.

"Selamat pagi" Sapa Hinata pada ayah, adik, dan kakaknya(sepupu) dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hn," Ucap Hiashi singkat sedangkan Neji hanya diam menyantap makanannya.

"Pagi Nee-chan, tumben sekali Nee-chan terlambat ada yang kau pikirkan Nee-chan atau siapa yang kau pikirkan ?." Goda Hanabi, seakan ingin membalas Hinata yang sudah menggodanya kemarin.

"Apa maksudmu Hanabi-chan ? aku terlambat juga karna kau yang ingin diajari membuat ku-mmphh," Perkataan Hinata terputus karna dengan cepat Hanabi membekam mulut Hinata, sambil memberi tatapan mematikan pada Hinata sayang itu tidak mempan bahkan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat ketakutan adiknya.

"Sudah, kalian makanlah," Tiba-tiba suara laki-laki dewasa terdengar di sela-sela candaan Hinata dan Hanabi, Mereka berdua sontak menunduk "Gomen otou-san," Ucap mereka berdua, lalu mulai makan.

Selesai makan mereka semua berangkat ketempat tujuan masing-masing, termasuk Hinata yang betujuan ke Sekolahnya. Setelah sampai Hinata masuk di gerbang besar sekolah unggulan tempatnya menimba ilmu dan terlihat dia sedang membawa buku-buku tebal yang tentu sangat berat untuk ukuran Hinata. Hinata berjalan dengan terburu-buru setelah sampai dikoridor,

Bruukk,,

Suara benda terjatuh terdengar di koridor "Maaf,, maaf,, saya tidak sengaja," Ucap Hinata dengan terus menunduk untuk meminta maaf.

"Ck," Ucap orang yang tadi di tambrak dengan singkat. Lalu dengan tidak menjawab Hinata dia berlalu begitu saja. Menyadari orang yang tadi ditabraknya pergi Hinata mendesah dan menoleh kebelakang melihat punggung orang itu, pertama rambut biru dongker yang dimilki orang itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Hinata 'Itukan Sasuke Uchiha siswa baru itu, kenapa sombong sekali. ?' gumam Hinata, lalu memungut buku-buku yang jatuh tadi, salahkan kepala sekolah –Stunade-sama- untuk menyuruh gadis mungil ini membawa buku-buku yang berat itu.

SKIP TIME

Setelah mengantar buku-buku itu Hinata menuju kelasnya, dan dia langsung duduk di bangkunya. "Hinata-chan kau tak apa-apa, kau terlihat lesuh," Tanya Matsuri yag duduk di bangku Kiba.

"Aku baik-baik saja Matsuri-chan, jangan khawatir." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyyaaa,,, Sasuke-kun…"

"Kyyaaaa… Keren sekali.." Teriak gadis-gadis lebih tepatnya Fans Girl Sasuke Uchiha baru beberapa hari bersekolah sudah menghipnotis hamper semua gadis di sekolah ini -hanya hampir-.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perkataan dan teriakan mereka menurutnya itu sangat membosankan, diapun duduk dibangkunya.

"Temeee,,,, " Suara cempreng terdengar memekakkan telinga. "Ada kabar baru Teme."

"Hn, ?" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hilangkan kata itu dari dirimu teme, Tau tidak Sakura-chan akan ke konoha siang nanti dia sudah ada di bandara, kusarankan kau menjemputnya." Mendengar nama yang disebut Naruto, Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi tetap dengan wajah coolnya, ada rasa senang dalam dirinya ia sangat merindukan Gadisnya, sangat merindukan Gadis yang menuntut ilmu di Jerman itu, 1 tahun tidak bertemu sangat membuat Sasuke rindu padanya. Dan juga dia sangat mencintai gadis itu.

"Tunggu aku Sakura" Gumam Sasuke, dan tersenyum -sangat,sangat tipis-.

**TBC**

**Kalau masih banyak kesalahan disini , tolong ajari saya lagi. Terima kasih **

**Saya tunggu reviewnya…**


	3. Chapter 3

******Please, Try to love me**

**By : Nheky-chan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Sangat membosankan, dan jelek.**

**A/N : Hai,, I'll be back. Maaf saya mengganti pendidikan dlm fic ini jd High school terima kasih buat yg uda nyaranin memang lebih cocok klu di bikin masih SMA. tapi nnti mreka kuliah kok (bocoran). **

**(Don't like ? Don't read)**

**Happy reading ... :) **

Suasana bandara Konoha saat ini sangat ramai, 2 orang pelajar yang masih memakai seragam sekolah High school sedang duduk di salah satu kursi, tampaknya mereka menunggu seseorang. Pelajar yang berambut kuning cerah tak berhenti berbicara pada temannya, sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara tak menghiraukan temannya yang cerewet itu, matanya dari tadi selalu melihat kesegala arah tampaknya sedang mencari seseorang.

"Sakura-chan," Ucap Naruto dan melihat pada seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang berdiri meneteng koper besar yang tampak mencari seseorang, gayanya yang sangat menampakkan gaya modern dia seperti model papan atas yang sedang naik daun, rambut merah muda sebahunya sangat menarik perhatian Naruto dan meyakini kalau dialah orang yang Sasuke dan dirinya cari. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto menyebut nama perempuan yang sedari tadi ia cari, dia langsung menoleh kearah pandang Naruto, Sasuke tampak tersenyum(Sangat tipis) melihat gadisnya, dan langsung menghampiri tempat dimana Sakura berdiri diikuti Naruto.

"Sakura-chaaaaannnn…" Suara Naruto membuat Sakura tersentak dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya di kepala Naruto.

"Baka, kau ribut sekali," Balas Sakura dan langsung memeluk Naruto sahabatnya. "Aku merindukanmu,"

"Aku juga Sakura-chan," Balas Naruto sambil membalas pelukan dari Sakura.

"Ekkmm,, " suara deheman Sasuke sentak membuat Naruto dan Sakura melepaskan pelukan kerinduan antara dua sahabat itu.

"Ah,, maaf Teme aku sangat merindukan sahabatku," Ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Sakura memeluk kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan. Sasukepun membalas pelukan Sakura dia sangat merindukan gadis ini sangat dan sangat. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat sepasang kekasih dan juga sahabatnya yang sedang melepas kerinduan hanya tersenyum seakan dia juga merasakan kebahagiaan antara mereka.

SKIP TIME

-Apartement Naruto-

"Sakura-chan kau akan tinggal dimana ?." Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil cemilan dari dapur.

"Otou-san sudah menyiapkan apartement untukku, dan aku juga diizinkan untuk melanjutkan sekolahku disini ," Jawab Sakura

"Benarkah, wah,, kau beruntung teme, aku akan jadi obat nyamuk setiap hari, melelahkan. " Ucap Naruto menggoda Sakura dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam dan terlihat rona merah dipipinya, dan Sasuke hanya diam sambil menikmati minumannya, dalam hati Sasuke sangat mengiyakan perkataan Naruto.

-Uchiha Mension-

"Tampaknya kau sangat senang Imouto-chan," Ucap Itachi kakak Sasuke saat melihat wajah Sasuke tampak berbinar tidak seperti biasanya selalu datar.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu Baka-aniki," Balas Sasuke kesal, dan duduk disofa.

"Itu cocok untukmu Baka-otouto, jadi kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang hari ini ?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan tampang cueknya.

"Cih, dasar durhaka. Oh ya, hari ini Sai akan kembali di konoha dia memutuskan melanjutkan sekolahnya disini, dia akan masuk disekolah sama denganmu besok." Ucap Itachi mengabarkan sepupunya akan datang ke Konoha.

"Dia akan tinggal disini ?," Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak dia akan tinggal di apartement peninggalan Obaa-san dan Oji-san."

"Hn," Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi menuju kekamarnya. 'apa-apaan dia langsung pergi begitu saja, dasar," umpat Itachi pada Sasuke yang berlalu begitu saja.

-Konona High School-

Tampak mobil berwarna biru dan Hitam sedang melaju menuju ketempat parkiran KHS, setelah sampai pemilik mobil tersebut keluar tampak pria berambut kuning cerah keluar dari mobil bewarna hitam dan mobil berwarna biru menampakkan pria yang terlihat sangat keren saat keluar dari mobil, serentak suara-suara berisik terdengar di gedung besar tersebut, tapi itu tak bertahan lama suasana menjadi hening seketika saat pintu penumpang mobil Sasuke terbuka dan menampakkan seorang perempuan cantik, tinggi, tubuh yang professional, wajah diatas rata-rata. Menarik perhatian siswa-siswi disana. Sakurapun menuju kearah Sasuke dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sokolah ini jadi sangat ribut semenjak mereka ada, dan ditambah satu lagi. Hhh,,," Ucap Tenten pada kedua sahabatnya, Matsuri dan Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, sepertinya perempuan itu kekasih Uchiha Sasuke," sambung Matsuri.

"Hmm,, aku juga berfikiran seperti itu," Ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Hei,, tahu tidak aku dengar-dengar ada siswa baru lagi loh.. tapi dia pria. Sekolah ini memang sangat terkenal dan yang aku tahu dia pindahan dari Jerman, kalau tidak salah namanya Su-Se-Si-So-Sai ya namanya Uchiha Sai," Jelas Matsuri.

"Uchiha Sai, apa dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke ?." Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Mungkin, marga mereka saja sama. Dan yang aku tau dia sepupu Sasuke seperti kau dan Neji-senpai." Jawab Tenten dan saat menyebut nama Neji pipinya tampak berwarna merah.

"kenapa kau merona saat kau menyebut nama Neji-nii Tenten-chan." Tanya Hinata menggoda Tenten, dia sudah tau kalau Tenten menyukai sepupunya sejak kelas X. Matsuri yang melihat ekspresi Tenten tersenyum dan juga mulai ikut menggoda.

-Class Room-

"Sayang sekali teme Sakura tidak sekelas dengan kita, kau tak seberuntung yang aku kira," Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke. Tanpa disengaja Hinata dan Matsuri yang duduk ditempat Kiba tentu saja dia memaksa Kiba untuk pindah mendengar percakapan kedua pria yang duduk didepannya. 'Jadi namanya Sakura' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Diam Dobe," Ucap Sasuke

"Ck, Sai lebih beruntung rupanya. Dia sekelas dengan Sakura, aku tak sempat menyapanya." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Uzumaki apa yang kau bicarakan ?" Seru Orochimaru yang mendapati Naruto sedang berbicara dan tidak memerhatikannya.

"Tidak ada sensei," Ucap Naruto takut-takut.

"Baiklah anak-anak keluarkan alat tulis kalian dan coba gambar skema di atas dan harus dikumpulkan nanti."

"Baik sensei," Ucap semua siswa. "Aduh teme aku lupa membawa pensil." Ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya.

"Itu urusanmu Baka,"

"Dasar kau ini bukannya membantuku," Balas Naruto dengan kesal. Terpaksa Naruto berbalik kebelakang untuk meminjam pensil.

"Maaf menganggu nona.. Hyuuga, apa kau masih mempunyai pensil ?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata dengan melihat papan nama Hinata yang bertuliskan Hyuuga Hinata.

"ah,, ya aku masih punya Uzumaki-san, ini." Jawab Hinata sambil menyerahkan pensilnya pada Naruto.

"Tak usah formal begitu HI-NA-TA, panggil aku Naruto saja. Ucap Naruto dengan mengeja Nama Hinata.

"Baik Naruto-san."

Tett… tett… tet… Bel istirahat berbunyi siswa langsung berhamburan keluar, ada yang langsung kekantin, tinggal dikelas dan ada juga yang keluar saja. Sedangkan Hinata keluar untuk membawa buku-buku pesanan Anko-sensei ke perpustakaan, Setelah sampai di lantai dua Hinata cepat-cepat menuju keperpustakaan tapi tiba-tiba…

Brrukk,,, "Aduh, maaf-maaf saya tidak sengaja," Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk sejenak Hinata merasakan dejavu.

"Tidak, apa-apa sini kubantu," ucap sisiwa yang berkulit pucat itu. Hinata tersentak ini berbeda dengan apa yang dialaminya saat Sasuke yang menabraknya, Sasuke langsung pergi sedangkan pria ini membantunya memungut buku-buku.

"Terima Kasih telah membantuku, dan Gomen aku menabrakmu." Ucap Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa, lagi pula kau tak sengaja." Jawab siswa yang mempunyai nama Uchiha Sai di papan namanya.

"Ya sudah aku terburu-buru, aku duluan Uchiha-san," Pamit Hinata dan langsung meninggalkan Sai. Sebelum Hinata pergi Sai sempat melihat nama Hyuuga Hinata di blaser Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Menarik." Ucap Sai menampilkan senyum palsunya.

**TBC**

**Review please,,,**


	4. Chapter 4

******Please, Try to love me**

**By : Nheky-chan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Jelek, Gaje, OCC(maybe).**

**A/N: Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karna saya updatenya telat, karna kegiatan porseni yang membuat badan saya sakit-sakit, pegal-pegal jadi saya tidak bisa mengetik. Alurnya disini saya cepetin supaya nanti gak terlalu panjang. **

**(Don't like ? Don't Read)**

**Happy Reading…**

Setelah insiden tabrakan dengan Hinata, Sai langsung pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya ditengah perjalannya Sai bertemu dengan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Melihat mereka bertiga Sai langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, Hai Sai lama tak bertemu," Sapa Naruto sambil memeluk Sai. Sedangkan Sasuke yang notabene adalah sepupunya hanya diam dan tak menyapa Sai.

"Hai Uchiha Sasuke," Sapa Sai pada Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Oh, kau bersekolah disini juga Haruno ?" Tanya Sai pada Sakura yang tampak aneh semenjak bertemu dengan Sai.

"Y-ya Uchiha-san," Jawab Sakura dengan gugup.

"Uchiha-san kau memanggilku Uchiha-san, yang aku ingat kau biasanya memanggilku dengan nama Sai saja." Balas Sai dengan senyum tidak tampak seperti seringaian, yang membuat Sakura tampak sangat gugup.

"Kalian saling mengenal ?," Tanya Naruto yang berada disamping Sai yang tampak bingung.

"Tentu saja dia teman sekelasku di Jerman," Jawab Sai masih memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aneh, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan Sai dan Sakura langsung menatap tajam pada Sai.

"Lalu ada hubungan apa kalian berdua ?"

"Dia kekasihku," Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan nada cueknya.

"Benarkah Haruno ? Bukankah. Teett… Tett… Teettt… Suara bel masuk telah bunyi.

"Ah,, ma-maaf semuanya bel sudah bunyi aku harus kekelas, aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura terburu-buru langsung melepas rangkulannya pada tangan Sasuke dan berlari seperti orang ketakutan.

"Dia tampak aneh," Ucap Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sakura, dan Sasuke sedikit curiga dengan sikap Sakura semenjak bertemu dengan Sai, sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum aneh melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Berhati-hatilah Haruno," Batin Sai.

SKIP TIME

-Atap Sekolah-

Tampak tiga siswi yang duduk sambil menikmati Bento masing-masing sambil terkikik geli bila salah satu dari mereka yang bertingkah lucu.

"Hei, itu makananku Tenten," Ucap Matsuri pada Tenten yang mengambil Origininya.

"Aku minta sedikit, kau pelit sekali," Balas Tenten langsung memasukkan makanan Matsuri dimulutnya, Hinata yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum dan terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya tidak pernah akur jika soal makanan.

"Kau ini, Ibuku membuatnya untukku bukan untukmu lagian kau punya bekal sendiri,' Ucap Matsuri kesal.

"Ini sudah habis tapi aku masih lapar, minta sedikit apa tak boleh, dasar pelit."

"Kau mengambilnya tanpa bilang-bilang, dasar rakus," Ucap Matsuri membalas Tenten yang meledeknya.

"Sudahlah, jangan berkelahi lagi. Tenten-chan kau makan punyaku saja aku sudah kenyang," Ucap Hinata melerai kedua sahabatnya yang tak mau berhenti berkelahi, sambil menyodorkan bekalnya pada Tenten.

"Arigato Hinata-chan, kau baik sekali." Balas Tenten langsung menyambar bekal Hinata.

Ditengah-tengah kehebohan acara makan ketiga sahabat itu, mereka tak menyadari suara pintu atap yang terbuka menampakkan sosok tiga anak manusia yang menghampiri mereka.

"Wah.. rupanya disini sudah ada orang, kukira tempat ini satu-satunya tempat yang tak dikunjungi siswa-siswi disini." Ucap suara berisik dari belakang sontak Hinata, Matsuri dan Tenten berbalik melihat siapa yang masuk ketempat rahasia mereka.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tahu tempat ini, padahal tidak ada yang tau tempat ini. Ucap Tenten dengan menatap tajam ketiga orang yang dengan beraninya masuk di markas mereka bertiga.

"Oh, maaf kami hanya berkeliling disekolah ini dan tak sengaja menemukan tempat ini, rupanya disini sejuk sekali." Ucap seorang lagi yang bersuara perempuan yang diketahui namanya adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Ayo, pergi." Ucap suara dingin laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke, 'Dia benar-benar sombong' batin Hinata.

"Disini saja Sasuke-kun, aku suka tempat ini disini sejuk sekali, lagipula aku belum berkenalan dengan mereka," Balas Sakura sambil menunjuk ketiga perempuan yang duduk dan masih diam.

"Tak perlu, ayo dobe." Seru Sasuke pada Naruto dan menarik lengan Sakura pergi, "Sampai ketemu lagi Gadis-gadis." Ucap Naruto pada Hinata the genk dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Sombong sekali Uchiha itu, beda dengan sepupunya yang ramah dan suka tersenyum pada semua orang," Ucap Tenten tampak kesal, Hinata dan Matsuri mengangguk setuju.

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan orang-orang sombong itu lagi, 5 menit lagi bel masuk ayo kita kekelas. " Ajak Matsuri. Mereka pun membersihkan makanan mereka lalu turun dan menuju kekelasnya.

Sepulang sekolah Hinata berencana ingin ketoko buku, dia sengaja menyuruh penjemputnya tidak menjemputnya hari ini karna ia ingin langsung ketoko buku. Setelah sampai ditoko buku Hinata langsung melihat-lihat buku di rak-rak besar yang tak terhitung berapa jumlah buku dirak tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit berkeliling Hinata singgah di rak yang terdapat buku yang dicarinya, Hinata langsung mengambil buku itu tetapi ada tangan yang juga menyentuh buku itu lebih tepatnya tnagan laki-laki karna lebih besar dari tangan Hinata, melihat tangan yang juga mnyentuh buku yang dinginkannya Hinata menoleh ke orang tersebut.

"Kau,, ehh.. Maaf Uchiha-san," Ucap Hinata dengan sopan dan sedikit tersentak melihat lelaki berkulit pucat, bermata hitam khas Uchiha yang dikenalnya.

"Kau yang waktu itu menabrakku ? Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata ?" Tanya Uchiha itu.

"Iya aku yang waktu itu Uchiha-san,"Jawab Hinata.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama Uchiha, panggil saja aku Sai itu lebih baik," Ucap lelaki itu agi yang diketahui adalah Uchiha Sai.

"Baiklah, Sai-san apa kau menginginkannya ?" Ucap Hinata lagi sambil menunjukkan buku yang tadi.

"Untukmu saja tadi aku hanya ingin melihatnya," Jawab Sai lalu tersenyum.

"Benarkah ? Arigato," Ucap Hinata membalas senyum Sai. 'dia memang berbeda dengan Uchiha sombong itu, dia sangat baik." Batin Hinata

Setelah membayar buku yang tadi dinginkannya, Hinata beranjak pulang tapi Sai mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan dengan alasan ingin melihat-lihat Konoha dengan ditemani Hinata, karena Hyuuga Hinata memang orang yang susah menolak dengan senang hati dia menemani Sai berkeliling Konoha menggunakan mobil mewah milik Sai.

Semenjak pertemuan dan acara jalan-jalan Sai dan Hinata semakin dekat tak jarang mereka terlihat berdua atau Sai yang bergabung dengan Hinata dan ketiga temannya, bahkan sempat ada rumor kalau Sai dan Hinata menjalin hubungan special, tapi itu semua ditepis Hinata dengan menjelaskan pada mereka kalau mereka tidak lebih dari sebatas teman, kalau Sai mendengar ucapan Hinata yang satu itu ekspresi Sai terlihat kecewa tapi dia sangat pintar menyembunyikannya, ya saat pertama Sai bertemu dengan Hinata(masih ingatkan) rasanya Sai merasakan Love at first sight dengan Hinata dan itu dipendamnya dalam beberapa bulan dia berteman dan dekat dengan Hinata dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Tenten dan Matsuri juga sempat kaget kenapa Hinata bisa secepat ini dekat dengan Sai mengingat temannya yang satu ini tidak supel pada orang lain.

Dan semenjak sekolah disana Sakura selalu menghindar jika bertemu dengan Sai, Sasuke sering bertanya pada Sakura ya dia menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura saat bertemu dengan Sai, dan Sakura akan menjawab dengan seribu alasan yang tidak membuat Sasuke puas dengan jawaban itu.

Pagi ini Hinata terlambat bangun pagi karna dia begadang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya tidak seperti biasanya, dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari menuju kelasnya padahal masih ada waktu 10 menit tapi saking paniknya iya tidak mengecek jam tangan mungil ditangannya.

Bruukkk….

"Aduh,, maaf-maaf saya tidak sengaja," ucap Hinata setelah bangkit dan meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya (lagi ?)

"Cih, ceroboh. Lain kali kau gunakan matamu," Maki orang yang ditabrak, sontak Hinata menoleh pada orang itu.

"Uci-Uchiha-san, maaf ini yang kedua kalinya aku menabrakmu, Maaf." Ucap hinata sambil menunduk. Sasuke sejenak menatap tajam pada Hinata dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas perkataan Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari Sasuke yang pergi lalu menatap punggung Sasuke bingung menyertainya. 'Apakah dia benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke, baru kali ini aku mendengarnya berbicara sebanyak itu' Batin Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata kau tidak apa-apa, Kulihat kau tadi bersama Sasuke ada apa ?" Tanya Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hinata. Dengan segera Hinata berbalik.

"Ahh,, itu tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya, Sai-kun."

"Lagi ? kau menabrak orang lagi dasar ceroboh, sudah berapa banyak orang yang menjadi korbanmu ?" Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum pada Hinata. Mendengar perkataan Sai Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka dibilangi ceroboh.

"Jangan menghampiriku kalau hanya ingin memakiku,"ucap Hinata kesal, melihat sikap Hinata yang Sai tersenyum dan megacak rambut halus Hinata, sontak rona merah menjalar dipipi Hinata.

"Aku hanya bercanda, masuklah kau akan terlambat,"

"Ahh, iya kenapa aku lupa. Sampai jumpa lagi Sai-kun," Ucap Hinata seraya berlari dan melambaikan tangannya.

'Apa aku bisa mengucapkannya'Batin Sai seraya memandang punggung gadis manis yang diam-diam ia cintai itu.

SKIP TIME

-O-

Tak terasa mereka bersekolah, ujian Nasional dan ujian Sekolah telah di laksanakan. Hinata dan teman-temannya sibuk mencari Universitas yang akan mereka masuki nanti, mereka semakin beranjak dewasa.

-Taman Sekolah-

"Matsuri kau akan melanjutkan studymu dimana ?" Tanya Tenten

"Aku ? aku masih diKonoha tepatnya di Universitas Konoha," Jawab Matsuri santai.

"Benarkah ? Aku juga akan masuk disana," Ucap Tenten senang.

"Kalau kau Hinata-chan ? kau akan sekolah dimana ?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin melajutkan sekolahku di New York tapi otou-san tidak mengizinkanku, dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padaku nantinya, jadi aku besama kalian," ucap Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah kecewa.

"Sudahlah Hinata otou-san mu benar itu tandanya dia sayang padamu, dia tidak mau kalau nantinya kau kenapa-kenapa disana, Jadi kau tersenyumlah," Ucap Tenten memberi semangat pada sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih Tenten-chan," Ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Jadi kita bertiga masuk diUniversitas yang sama, aku senang sekali." Ucap Matsuri , lalu mereka bertiga berpelukan.

"Ehhkkm.. Ada acara apa disini ?" Suara lelaki yang membubarkan acara berpelukan ketiga sahabat itu.

"Ah,, kau Sai duduklah," Ucap Matsuri mempersilahkan Sai duduk.

"Oh, iya Sai kau akan masuk di Universitas mana ?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku, aku di Konoha otou-san menyuruhku belajar mengelola perusahaan di Uchiha Corp jadi aku melanjutkan studyku disini." Jawab Sai.

"Benarkah ? kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini, kami bertiga juga akan masuk disana," Ucap Matsuri.

"Hinata bukankah kau ingin masuk di Universitas New York ?" Tanya Sai, sebenarnya hatinya sangat senang Hinata akan masuk di Universitas yang sama dengannya.

"Otou-san tidak mengizinkanku,"

"Bersabarlah," Ucap Sai lagi.

-Uchiha Mension-

Dimension Uchiha yag besar ini sedang kedatangan tamu walau hanya dua orang tapi sepertinya sangat ramai, karena nyonya Uchiha yang sangat sibuk menjamu tamunya. Sedangkan dua anak lelaki yang berkisar berumur 23 tahun sedang bebincang di sofa tanpa memperdulikan kegiatan dan perbincangan orang-orang tua disana.

"Lama sekali aku tak berkunjung disini, rupanya sudah banyak perubahan." Ucap lelaki setengah baya yang sedang duduk dihadapan pasangan suami istri yang diketahui Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha.

"Iya, mana putri-putrimu kenapa kau tak mengajaknya Hiashi-san ?" Ucap Nyonya Uchiha.

"Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah mereka,"

"Oh,, Hiashi-san apa kau sudah mebicarakan rencanaku dulu dengan Hikari pada putri sulungmu ?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Belum aku belum pernah memberitahunya, aku biarkan dia masuk Universitas dulu baru aku akan memberitahunya,"

"Oh,, tapi kau haru memberitahunya Hiashi-san,"

"Sudahlah istriku, yakinlah kalau rencanamu akan tetap terjadi jangan khawatir." Ucap tuan Uchiha yang bernama Fugaku yang sedari tadi diam melihat istrinya.

"Ya kau jangan khawatir Mikoto." Ucap Hiashi lagi.

Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka Sasuke masuk dan berhenti diruang tamu ketika melihat ada tamu.

"Oh,, Sasuke kau sudah pulang, ayo kesini." Ucap Fugaku memanggil anak bungsunya.

"Ini Hyuuga Hiashi rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat otou-san," Sasuke pun menunduk memberi hormat pada Hiashi.

"Wah kau sudah besar nak, dan kau juga sangat tampan. Kau marawatnya dengan baik Mikoto," Ucap Hiashi. Mendengar perkataan Hiashi, Sasuke menunduk lagi sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

"Maaf, kaa-san aku ingin istirahat dulu," Ucap Sasuke sopan lalu pergi kekamarnya.

"Anak itu tidak sopan sekali," Gerutu Mikoto melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia memang sangat lelah," Ucap Hiashi.

SKIP TIME

-Universitas Konoha-

"Akhirnya kita bisa masuk disini juga, dari SMP, SMA lalu sekarang kita selalu bersama dan bersekolah di sekolah unggulan." Ucap Matsuri pada tiga sahabatnya + Sai.

"Iya aku senang sekali," Lanjut Tenten.

Tanpa mereka sadari 3 orang anak manusia menghampiri mereka, satu berambut kuning, pink, dan hitam gelap (sudah taukan).

"Hei,, semuanya kalian masuk disini juga ?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata the Genk. Semua diam dan hanya menatap Naruto.

"Hei, kenapa dengan kalian, ada yang aneh ?' Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kita harusnya yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau anak dari wali kota Namikaze bersekolah disini, biasanya akan pergi keluar negri untuk bersekolah," Tanya Tenten dengan ketus.

"Oh, Aku bersekolah disini karna sahabatku Uchiha Sasuke melanjutkan sekolahnya disini," jawab Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke, Sasuke yang dirangkul segera menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kau juga disini Sasuke ?" tanya Sai.

"Hn, dan kau kenapa tak kembali ke Jerman ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan cuek.

"Aku disuruh belajar bisnis disini oleh otou-san, tepatnya di perusahaan Oba-san." Jawab Sai.

Tiin,, tiin, tiin,,, Suara Hanphone Sakura membuyarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf, aku kesana dulu," Ucap Sakura lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ya aku akan kesana, tunggu saja aku disana." Ucap Sakura di pembicaraannya di telepon, lalu mematikan sambungan telepon dan terlihat dia tersenyum.

"Siapa ? Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ahh,, itu-itu Kaa-san menanyakan keadaanku disini," Jawab Sakura tersentak dan sedikit gugup, Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Sakura merasa curiga. Tanpa Sakura sadari ada mata yang menatapnya aneh dan dengan seringaian yang tak bisa diartikan. 'Kuyakin bukan kaa-sannya, mungkinkah dia datang kekonoha kau harus lebih berhati-hati Haruno' Batin Sai dengan seringaian dan tatapannya yang aneh pada Sakura.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

******Please, Try to love me**

**By : Nheky-chan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Jelek, Gaje, OCC, typo bertebaran.**

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas terlihat seorang gadis tengah duduk di meja rias merapikan penampilannya, dia tetap terlihat cantik seperti biasanya tak lupa senyum manisnya selalu bertengger di wajahnya. Setelah selesai merapikan penampilannya Hinata turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya pada keluarganya yang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka masing-masing .

"Selamat pagi Nee-chan" Jawab Hanabi.

"Bagaimana dengan Universitas Konaha Hinata apa ada yang tidak kau sukai ?" Tanya Hiashi pada putri sulungnya.

"Tidak ada Otou-san aku menyukainya." Jawab Hinata dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Hn, baguslah Otou-san lebih tenang jika kau tetap disini dari pada di New york."

"Ne Otou-san, Arigato." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

Setelah sampai di universitas Hinata langsung mencari kedua temannya , setelah lama merekapun bertemu.

"Pagi Hinata-chan." Sapa Matsuri dan Tenten.

"Pagi Matsuri-chan, Tenten-chan."

"Katanya hari ini Anko-sensei tidak masuk dia sedang ada urusan keluarga." Ucap Tenten.

"Benarkah ? Wah,, bagaimana kalau kita kekantin saja, kebetulan aku sedang lapar." Sambung Matsuri.

"Kau ini kenapa senang sekali. Baiklah ayo kita pergi."

"Gomen Tenten -chan Matsuri-chan aku sudah sarapan, kalian duluan saja." Ucap Hinata

"Hmm,, Baiklah kami pergi dulu Hinata-chan."

Setelah mereka pergi Hinata mengeluarkan novelnya yang baru dia beli seminggu yang lalu, asyiknya membaca Hinata tidak menyadari seseorang menghampirinya.

"Hei kau sedang apa ?." Tanya Sai yang emnghapiri Hinata.

"Eh,, Sai-kun aku sedang membaca ini, aku belum sempat membacanya kemarin."

"Hm, Tapi kenapa kau ada disini apa tak ada kelas ?" tnya Sai lagi.

" Anko-sensei absen hari ini, Sai-kun bagaimana ?"

"Sama denganmu." Jawab Sai tidak lupa menampilkan senyum palsunya.

Tidak terasa sudah pukul 3 sore konoha kini dituruni hujan yang cukup lebat, tidak disangka padahal tadi pagi langit cerah. Universitas kini mulai kosong, Sedangkan Hinata yang terlihat duduk di bangku halte tidak jauh dari universitas. Dengan sedikit menggigil ia meraih ponselnya yang berdering tanda pesan masuk.

Neji-nii :

'Hinata maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu aku ada urusan mendadak hari ini.'

Dengan sedikit kecewa Hinata membalas pesannya.

'Tidak apa-apa Neji-nii, aku bisa naik kendaraan umum'

Hinatapun berharap ada bus yang berhenti di halte, walau dia merasa tidak akan ada bus yang lewat dihujan lebat seperti ini, tapi dia tetap menunggu. Tubuh mungilnya mulai kedinginan karena angin yang mulai mengencang, Hinata saat ini merutuki dirinya yang tadi menolak tawaran dari Sai untuk mengantarnya, dia hanya berkata'terima kasih tapi nanti Neji-nii akan menjemputku'.

Setelah lama menunggu, dari kejauhan terlihat mobil hitam keluaran baru yang melaju normal. Pemilik mobil itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dari jauh iya melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, berambut panjang warna serupa denga rambutnya terlihat sangat risih dan kedinginan menunggu dihalte sendirian. Entah mengapa ia memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan halte tempat Hinata duduk. Hinatapun heran melihat mobil tersebut, perlahan mobil kaca jendela mobil tersebut terbuka menampilkan wajah datar yang ia kenalnya.

"Masuk" Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"A-apa ? ma-masuk ? ah, Terima Kasih uchiha-san aku menunggu bus saja." Jawab Hinata sedikit berteriak dan gagap karena Hujan.

"Cepat Masuk." Ucap (baca:perintah) Sasuke lagi yang mulai kesal dengan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi."

"Masuk Hyuuga" Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sasuke memerintahnya lagi dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawab Hinata pasrah. Diapun langsung menuju kursi penumpang.

"Dimana rumahmu ?." Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Me-mension Hyuuga, hm,, Te-terima ka-kasih Uchiha-san sudah mau mengantarku, ma-maaf merepotkanmu." Jawab Hinata denga gugup.

"Hn,"

'Apa dia Uchiha yang sombong itu, kenapa terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang aku kira'. Tapi kenapa aku jadi gugup dan jantungku berdetak seperti ini aneh sekali'. Ucap hinata dalam hati.

Suasana hening kini melanda mereka, Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dikepalanya tentang sikap Uchiha angkuh disampingnya. Hinata mulai risih dengan keheningan diantara mereka. Setelah lama berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing , mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Hinata.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Uchiha-san , dan terimaka kasih sudah mengantarku." Ucap Hinata sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Hn" Jawab sasuke. Hinatapun keluar dari mobil dan menuju gerbang Mensionnya. Dan Sasukepun melajukan mobilnya.

'ada apa denganku, kenapa aku selalu gugup jika bersamanya, aneh sekali. Dan kenapa rasanya senang sekali, Hinata sadarlah'. Ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. sedang sibuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikepalanya Hinata tak menyadari Hanabi menghampirinya.

"Nee-chan siapa yang mengantarmu tadi ? pasti seorang pemuda ? dia siapa Nee-chan beritahu aku ?." Tanya Hanabi langsung dengan Hinata.

"Ahh,, Hanabi-chan kau mengagetkanku, dia Cuma teman Hanabi-chan." Jawab Hinata santai.

"Benarkah ?, tapi kenapa dia mengantar Nee-chan ?." Tanya Hanabi dengan nada menggoda.

"I-itu tadi dia kebetulan le-lewat dan melihatku, dan menawarkan untuk me-mengantarku Hanabi-chan, percayalah." Jawab Hinata dengan rona merah menjalar kepipinya.

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu Nee-chan, dan kenapa pipimu merona ? apa kau.."

"Sudahlah Hanabi-chan aku lelah." Potong Hinata lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aneh." Gumam Hanabi dengan seriangainnya.

-Hinata Room-

Setelah berkutat dengan Hanabi , Hinata langsung menuju kamarnya, lalu mebersihkan diri. Setelah itu dia membaringkan tubuhnya melepas lelah. 'Hh,, Ada apa denganku kenapa dari tadi aku terus memikirkan kejadian tadi sore, kenapa jadi aneh seperti ini. Kenapa aku terus memikirkan Uchiha ah,, aneh sekali. Apa aku.. tidak mungkin. Sadarlah Hinata." Ucap Hinata dalam Hati dengan pertanyaan kenapa dan kenapanya itu.

Tiit.. tiitt.. tiitt... Suara ponsel membuyarakan lamunannya.

"Halo,, Sai-kun ada apa ?." Ucap Hinata pada orang yang menghubunginya.

"hm, Kau sedang apa sekarang ?."

"Tidak ada, aku hanya beristirahat. Ada apa ?."

"Maaf mengganggumu, Apa kau mau menemaniku besok ?." Tanya Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa Sai-kun. Memangnya Sai-kun ingin kemana ?."

"Ke perpustakaan, apa kau bisa ?."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu besok." Jawab Hinata

"Terima kasih, istirahatlah Hinata. Sampai besok."

"Ya Sai-kun." Balas Hinata. Setelah menerima telepon dari Sai Hinata menuju alam mimpinya.

-Sakura Apartement-

"Kenapa kau kesini tanpa memberitahuku ?." Ucap perempuan berambut merah muda pada lawan bicaranya sambil membawa dua minuman soda.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura-chan, apa itu salah ?." Balas seorang lelaki berambut merah dan wajah baby face yang merangkul Sakura yang duduk didekatnya.

"Aku mengerti , tapi bagaimana kalau mereka curiga padaku. Renacana kita akan sia-sia."

"Hm,, Baikalah. Maafkan aku. Apa kau tdiak merindukanku ?". balas lelaki itu dengan nada menggodanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak merindukanmu Sasori-kun." Jawab Sakura dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Hm,, aku mulai jenuh dengan hubungan yang selalu disembunyikan ini." Ucap lelaki yang dikenal dengan nama Sasori.

"Bersabarlah Sasori-kun, setelah rencanaku berhasil aku akan mencampakkan Uchiha itu."

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dari Uchiha sombong itu ? apa yang kurang dariku, aku bisa memberikan apa saja yang kau minta. Aku mencintaimu kau tahu itu." Ucap Sasori dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Aku ingin membuatnya hancur Sasori-kun, sekarang dia sangat mencintaiku. Aku bisa memanfaatkan ini untuk membuatnya hancur jika aku meninggalkannya nanti. Aku ingin membalaskan dendam temanku yang bunuh diri karena dotolak dan dipermalukan oleh Uchiha itu. Tenanglah aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sasori-kun." Balas Sakura yang langsung memeluk Sasori.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Sambung Sasori lalu membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Arigato Sasori-kun."

-Konoha Library-

Terlihat sorang gadis yang sedang duduk serius membaca bukunya. Sedangkan seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi berderi mencari buku yang tidak diketahui judulnya.

"Sai-kun sebenarnya kau mencari buku apa, dari tadi kau hanya memutari rak-rak buku itu." Ucap Hinata yang mulai kesal melihat Sai yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir dari rak satu ke rak yang lain.

"Aku belum menemukan buku yang kucari Hinata." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai dan menuju tempat duduk disamping Hinata.

"Memangya buku apa yang Sai-kun cari ?"

"tidak perlu tau." Balas Sai dengan senyuman palsunya. 'kau tahu Hinata aku mengajakmu kesini karena aku ingin bersamamu sekarang' ucap Sai dalam hati. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu ? kau pasti lapar, kita ke cafe biasa saja. Lagi pula aku tidak menemukan buku yang kucari disini." Sambung Sai.

"Baiklah," Ucap Hinata.

Setelah sampai di Cafe yang biasa mereka singgahi, Sai melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat parkiran Cafe. Merekapun keluar dari mobil menuju Cafe tersebut. Ketika berjalan tak sengaja pandangan Hinata tertuju pada dua orang kekasih yang terlihat sangat mesra bergandengan tangan lalu perempuan yang menggandeng lelaki tersebut langsung mencium pipi kiri lelaki tersebut. Lelaki itu masih dengan wajah datarnya, sedangkan perempuan tersenyum malu-malu. Seketika Hinata diam menunduk dan singgah seakan tak ingin melihat sepasang kekasih tersebut dan juga seakan tubuhnya beku, Sai pun heran dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba singgah.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa ?." Tanya Sai yang heran dan menatap khawatir pada gadia yang terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"ah,, Sa-sai-kun , aku tidak apa-apa ? Mungkin karena aku terlalu lapar, ayo Sai-kun."

"Benarkah kau tidak apa-apa ? kau terlih.."

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Sai-kun." Potong Hinata dengan nada gugup.

"Baiklah." Balas Sai yang masih curiga dengan tingkah laku Hinata.

'Kami-sama ada apa denganku, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat mereka, apa aku.' Ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil terus memegangi dadanya.

**Gomen kalau jelek,,,**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please, Try to love me**

**By : Nheky-chan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Jelek, Gaje, OCC, typo bertebaran.**

**A/N: Sebelumnya saya tidak ingin melanjutkan fic ini karna melihat review yg rendah **** tapi makasih yang udah review udah beri aku semangat buat lanjutin fic ini, maaf kalau jelek saya seorang pemula Cuma ingin coba-coba dulu. Jadi mohon bantuanya. Tak apa dikritik saya terima (tapi gak yang keterlaluan) karna itu bisa buat saya belajar lebih baik. Arigatou..**

**(Don't like ? Don't Read)**

**Happy Reading…**

Hari ini telah memasuki musim dingin salju-salju putih kini mulai turun menghiasi Konoha , orang-orang juga terlihat mengenakan pakaian tebal untuk melindung diri dari dingin yang mencekam. Tampak seorang gadis yang berpakaian tebal, topi rajutan dikepalanya, dan tak lupa syal dan sarung tangan yang melindungi dirinya dari kedinginan. Ia nampak sedang duduk di sebuah kursi ditaman memperhatikan salju-salju yang turun , sambil tersenyum dan menikmati Coffe hangatnya. 'Kaa-san' gumam gadis itu. 'aku merindukan Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san melihatku sekarang' lanjut gadis itu.

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan disini, cuaca sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, masuklah". Panggil lelaki yang berambut panjang.

"Neji-nii aku merindukan Kaa-san". Ujar Hinata, mendengar perkataan Hinata Neji langsung menatao sepupunya dengan tatapan nanar, dan duduk disamping Hinata sembari merangkul dan menenangkan Hinata. "Dulu setiap salju turun Kaa-san akan mengajakku kesini dan melihat salju-salju ini turun, aku merindukannya". Sambung Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh salju-salju tersebut.

"Tenanglah Hinata, kami juga merindukannya. Hikari-sama sudah tenang disana, dia pasti bangga melihatmu sekarang". Ucap Neji menenangkan Hinata sembari mengusap-usap rambut Hinata yang sudah dia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Arigato Neji-nii". Ucap Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya.

-Restaurant-

Didalam Restaurant mewah di salah satu meja terdapat dua orang berlainan jenis sedang berbincang-bincang, meraka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih (memang) perempuan berambut merah muda dan lelaki berambut merah saling berbincang dengan diselingi tawa-tawa kecil.

"Sakura-chan apa harus secepat ini aku kembali ke jerman, ini sangat singkat Sakura-chan". Ucap lelaki tersebut dengan daa mengeluh.

"Aku juga Sasori-kun tidak rela jika secepat ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mau rencanaku gagal. Bersabarlah ini akan segera berakhir, tunggu aku disana aku akan kembali setelah semuanya seleSai".

Setelah itu merekapun menikmati hidangan yang mereka pesan, lalu mereka meninggalkan Restaurant tersebut. Saat berjalan menuju tempat parkir Sakura tak menyadari ada orang yang sedang memperhatikannya . 'Dasar licik kau Haruno' gumam seseorang tersebut yang berada dalam mobil.

-SKIP TIME-

Beberapa tahun kemudian

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu , waktu demi waktupun berlalu. Banyak perubahan disini mulai dari Uchiha Itachi saudara dari Uchiha Sasuke yang telah menikah dengan perempuan yang bernama Hana beberapa bulan yang lalu, Neji yang kini menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat karib adik sepupunya yaitu Tenten hubungan mereka kini berjalan 1 tahun, dan juga perasaan Hinata terhadap Sasuke. Kini Hinata menyadari perasaannya kepada Sasuke selama ini dia menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri, kedua sahabatnya dan bahkan Sai pun tak mengetahuinya , awalnya Hinata sama sekali tak mengiginkan perasaan ini karena dia sadar perasaan ini salah, kenapa dia harus mencintai laki-laki yang telah jadi milik orang lain. Hinata berusaha membunuh perasaannya tetapi semakin ia ingin membuang perasaannya semakin besar pula perasaan itu tumbuh, kini Hinata menyerah dan memilih untuk menyimpan dan memelihara perasaannya tersebut walau sakit yang ia rasakan setiap melihat mereka berdua bersama. Yang tak berubah hanyalah, Sasuke dan Sakura masih tetap menjalin hubungan, Naruto yang sangat masih setia bersama sahabatnya, Dan perasaan Sai yang masih ia sembunyikan terhadap Hinata.

-Uchiha Mension-

"Fugaku-kun aku kira kini sudah saatnya perjanjianku dan Hikari dijalankan, ini sudah terlalu lama dari perjanjian sebelumnya. Sasuke kini telah dewasa aku kira dia sudah siap dengan semua ini. Dan aku juga sangat menginginkan dia menjadi menantuku". Ucap nyonya Uchiha kepada suaminya Uchiha Fugaku.

"Aku juga berfikir begitu Mikoto, aku melihat Sasuke juga sudah bisa memimpin perusahaan yang aku percayakan padanya". Balas Fugaku.

"Tetapi bagaimana jika dia sudah mempunyai pilihan lain, itu yang aku takutkan. Kita juga tidak bisa memaksanya untuk menuruti perjanjian itu". Sambung Mikoto

"Kita bicarakan dulu, kalau memang dia sudah mempunyai pilihan lain, kita tak boleh memaksakannya". Ditengah pembicaraan sepasang Uchiha itu, Sasuke datang dan langsung ingin menuju kamarnya, tetapi dihentikan oleh Fugaku.

"Sasuke kemari sebentar, ada yang ingin Otou-san bicarakan padamu". Panggil Fugaku pada Sasuke. Sasukepun menuju sofa tempat orang tuanya duduk. "Sasuke Otou-san ingin kau cepat mencari pendamping hidup menyusul Anikimu".

"Aku masih ingin bekerja Otou-san". Jawab Sasuke dengan nada sopan.

"Otou-san mengerti, tetapi akan lebih baik jika nantinya ada yang membantumu mengurus semuanya, Otou-san akan memperkenalkanmu dengan anak teman Otou-sana, bagaimana ?".

"Baiklah Otou-san, tetapi aku sudah memiliki pilihan sendiri". Sambung Sasuke lagi, terlihat ekspresi kecewa Mikoto.

"Benarkah, kami akan menyetujui apapun pilihanmu, kami tidak akan memaksakannya. Kalau ada waktu bawa dia kemari perkenalkan pada kami". Ucap Mikoto dengan nada kecewa.

"Baik Otou-san". Balas Sasuke dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana ini Fugaku-kun, apa yang kutakutkan kini terjadi juga. Hikari-san maafkan aku". Ucap Mikoto dengan nada sedih.

"Tenanglah dulu, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika itu memang mau Sasuke". Balas Fugaku menenangkan istrinya .

"Ne, aku mengerti. Kita harus beritahu Hiashi-san tentang ini". Sambung Mikoto

"Jangan dulu kita tunggu setelah sampai Sasuke memperkenalkan pilihannya".

"Baiklah".

-SKIP TIME-

-Hinata Room-

"Nee-chan bisakah Nee-chan luangkan waktu sedikit saja, semenjak kau bekerja di perusahaan Otou-san kau sangat sibuk seperti Neji-nii dan Otou-san, aku merasa sendiri". Ucap Gadis yang kini yang sedang berbaring dikasur Hinata. Mendengar keluhan Hanabi, Hinata menutup laptopnya dan menuju ke kasurnya.

"Gomen ne Hanabi-chan selama ini Nee-chan kurang memperhatikanmu, pekerjaan ini memang membuatku terasa sibuk". Ucap Hinata seraya berbaring di samping Hanabi.

"Aku kesepian Nee-chan terkadang Nee-chan juga pulang ralut malam seperti Neji-nii dan Otaou-san, aku merasa bosan jika sendiri dirumah sebesar ini hanya ditemani para maid-maid. Aku merasa kalian tidak memperdulikanku".

"Jangan bicara begitu Hanabi-chan, siapa yang tak memperdulikanmu. Nee-chan , Neji-nii, dan Otou-san kami semua menyayangimu".

"Tapi kenapa kalian seperti meninggalkanku dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian". Balas Hanabi yang kini mulai kesal.

"Gomen, baiklah Nee-chan akan membicarakan ini pada Otou-san untuk mengurangi jadwal kerja dan pekerjaan Nee-chan, agar nantinya ada yang menemanimu". Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum mengusap rambut adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Arigato Nee-chan" Sambung Hanabi dengan menampilkan senyum cerahnya. "Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Nee-chan menikah aku akan sendirian disini". Sambung Hanabi dengan raut wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah sedih.

"Menikah ? Itu masih lama Hanabi-chan jangan pikirkan itu dulu".

"Tidak Nee-chan, aku dengar-dengar Otou-san akan menjodohkanmu". Ucap Hanabi santai.

"Jangan bercanda, Tidak mungkin Otou-san ingin menjodohkanku Hanabi-chan. Jangan biacara sembarangan, Kau tidur disini saja. Tidurlah ". Ucap Hinata yang mulai Khawatir.

"Tidak usah kalau tak mau percaya. Baiklah aku tidur disini. Selamat malam Nee-chan". Balas Hanabi dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal Hinata.

'Kami-sama apakah benar Otou-san akan menjodohkanku, tidak mungkin Hanabi hanya bergurau. Ya Hanabi hanya bercanda. Tenanglah Hinata.' Gumam Hinata dalam hati, lalu dia menyusul Hanabi yang sudah terlelap.

-SKIP TIME-

Sudah seminggu semenjak kata "Perjodohan" yang dilontarkan Hanabi pada Hinata, tetapi masih belum Hinata hilangkan dari fikirannya. Hinata selalu berfikir jika itu benar bagaimana dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke yang semakin hari semakin membesar, apalagi perusahaan Hyuuga dan perusahaan Uchiha sudah lama menjalin hubungan yang erat, sehingga tak jarang Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke itu suatu keberuntungan dengan Hinata. Tetapi semenjak ada kata jodoh dikepalanya ia selalu berfikir apakah bisa ia menghilangkan perasaannya ini, dia selalu berharap yang menjadi suaminya kelak adalah orang yang dia cintai tetapi tentu saja itu mustahil.

Kini dilakukan meeting , para pemimpin perusahaan telah hadir Fugaku dan Hiashi dan tentu saja ada Neji, Itachi ada di Amerika bersama istrinya sekalian mengurus cabang usaha yang berada disana, dan kini yang menjadi pengganti Itachi adalah Sasuke. Kelihatan Hinata yang siap-siap untuk mempersentasikan hasil kerjanya, dia merasa gugup karena Sasuke juga ada disana.

Setelah seleSai Hinata kembali duduk dan menghembuskan nafas leganya semuanya berjalan lancar. Meeting kini telah seleSai semua mulai keluar dari ruang meeting, begitupun Hinata tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hyuuga". Suara bariton yang memanggil Hinata membuat tersentak kaget, bukan karena takut tetapi karena kaget orang itu kini memanggilnya.  
"Y-ya U-Uchiha-san". Jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Presentasimu bagus, kau Hyuuga tak menyangka bisa seperti itu". Ucap lelaki dengan sedikit menyeriangai dan dengan nada meremehkan, yang ternyata Sasuke.

"Ne Arigatou U-Uchiha-san, aku masih perlu belajar. Mohon bantuannya". Balas Hinata dengan pipi mulai merona, sambil menunduk hormat.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke singkat dan langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri membeku sambil memegangi dadanya tak menyangka. 'kami-sama' gumam Hinata pipinya kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

-Restaurant-

Jam makan siang dipergunakan Sasuke untuk mengajak Sakura pujaan hatinya makan bersama sekalian membicarakan tentang rencananya.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang ingin kau bicarakan". Tanya perempuan yang bernama Sakura pada Sasuke .

"Kau pesan makanan dulu". Jawab Sasuke singkat, lau mereka berdua memesan makanan.

"Lalu apa ?". Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengna orang tuaku". Ucap Sasuke

"Apa ?" Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit tersendat.

"Kenapa ?"

"A-ano apa tidak terlalu cepat Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai khwatir.

"Kurasa tidak, Otou-san dan Kaa-san menyuruhku memperkenalkanmu padanya".

"Hmm,, aku-aku belum siap Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura berusaha mencari alasan agar tidak bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke, dia tidak ingin sampai sejauh ini.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap". Balas Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

-Uchiha Mension-

Malam ini Sai berkunjung di kediaman Sasuke , bukan karena kemauan Sai sepenuhnya tetapi Fugaku dan Mikoto yang menyuruhnya sesekali berkunjung di Mension Uchiha karena memang dia juga bagian dari Uchiha.

"Selamat datang Sai, apa kabarmu nak. Akhirnya kau datang juga". Sapa Mikoto dengan hangat sambil memberi pelukan pada Sai.

"Ne Obaa-san saya baik-baik saja, Arigatou." Balas Sai sambil membalas pelukan Mikoto lanjut memeluk Oji-sannya.

"Duduklah Sai, kenapa tak pernah berkunjung kesini ?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Gomen Obaa-san Oji-san, saya sangat sibuk mengurus perusahaan yang dipercayakan Otou-san, tidak sempat sering-sering berkunjung kesini".

"Begitu, apa kau tinggal sendiri disana ?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Ne Oji-san". Jawab Sai singkat.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal saja disini, kau bisa bertukar fikiran dengan Sasuke". Sambung Mikoto.

"Arigatou Obaa-san, tapi saya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian". Balas Sai sopan.

"Tidak sama sekali Sai, kami malah senang jika kau tinggal disini". Ucap Mikoto lagi dan diangguki oleh Fugaku.

"Gomen ne Obaa-san". Ucap Sai dengan nada menyesal.

"Baiklah" Balas Mikoto. "Oh ya Sai kapan kau menikah, kau sudah besar dan mapan. Apa tak berniat mencari pendamping hidup ?" Sambung Fugaku dengan nada bercanda.

"saya sedang berusaha mendapatkannya Oji-san." Jawab Sai dengan senyumnya.

"Benarkah ? siapa dia apa dia cantik Sai ? apa dia tinggal di Konoha juga ?" Sambung Mikoto yang tiba-tiba ceria.

"Ne Obaa-san dia sangat cantik, dan dia juga tinggal di Konoha." Ucap Sai sambil membayangkan perempuan pujaannya (sudah taukan).

"Sesekali perkenalkan dia pada kami Sai". Canda Mikoto. Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Sasukepun dalam tahun ini akan menikah". Ucap Fugaku

"Menikah ? dengan siapa Oji-san ?" Tanya Sai yang mulai curiga.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin sekali menjodohkannya, tetapi dia mempunyai pilihan sendiri. Kami tidak bisa memaksa."

"Benarkah, Apa Sasuke ada dirumah ?" Tanya Sai yangsudah khawtir dia tidak ingin jika Sasuke menikah dengan perempuan licik itu, tetapi apa reaksi Sai jika mengetahui siapa gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke.

"Dia ada dikamarnya. Pergilah menemuinya." Jawab Mikoto.

"Baik, saya permisi." Ucap Sai lalu menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

Kamar Sasuke kebetulan tidak terkunci sehingga Sai bisa langsung masuk, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang baring membaca buku dikasurnya.

"Ck kau, tidak sopan. Sejak kapan kau disini". Ucap Sasuke dengan nada memaki Sai yang tak mengetuk pintu lalu masuk.

"Maaf Uchiha, Sejak tadi. Obaa-sa dan Oji-san yang mengundangku kemari." Ucap Sai santai lalu menuju sofa dan mengambil buku yang ada dimeja Sasuke.

"Apa urusanmu ?" Ucap Sasuke tak Suka.

"Obaa-san yang menyuruhku menemuimu sepupu, aku juga ingin melihatmu. Lama tak bertemu." Jawab Sai dengan senyum mengejek.

"Ck, tak perlu". Balas Sasuke.

"Aku dengar-dengar tahun ini kau akan menikah, dan calonnya adalah pilihanmu berarti Haruno itu". Ucap Sai dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada buku yang diambilnya tadi.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu ?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku sarankan kau fikirkan dulu rencanamu untuk menikahi Haruno itu Uchiha Sasuke".

"Apa pedulimu ?, kau tidak mengetahui tentang Sakura". Balas Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Apa kau lupa, aku pernah bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan Haruno, aku mengetahui sedikit tentangnya. Aku hanya menyarankan Sasuke, itu semua tergantung padamu, baiklah ini sudah malam aku pulang dulu sepupu. Fikirkan kata-kataku". Ucap Sai sembari berjalan keluar.

"Ck, Jangan urusi urusanku". Balas Sasuke dengan nada sedikit keras. Setelah membertemu dengan Sasuke, Sai berpemitan dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku . 'Kuharap kau fikirkan kata-kataku Sasuke, dia itu licik. Sebelum kau menyesal'. Gumam Sai dalam hati sambil memasuki mobilnya.

**TBC**

**Review please... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Please, Try to love me**

**By : Nheky-chan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Jelek, Gaje, OCC, typo bertebaran, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

**A/N: Hallo semua,, sebelumnya saya minta maaf updatenya telat dikarnakan tugas2 yg menumpuk, -_-. Dan saya mau berterima kasih pada semua yang udah review,, wahh seneng bngt nih ada yang kasi aku semangat. Dan soal kritikan, makasih juga ya uda mau berminat membaca ceritaku yang sangat jelek ini, makasih buat kritikannya. Saya kan belajar lebih baik lagi. Soal typo yang bertebaran sy akan brusaha memperhatikan.a. n klo masih ada -gomen- . yang penting makasih dan maksih uda mau singgah baca ficku ini. Arigatou... **

**(Don't like ? Don't Read)**

**Happy Reading…**

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Sai, Sasuke sama sekali tidak goyah dengan keputusannyan untuk menikahi Sakura kata-kata Sai seakan dianggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke, dia tetap ingin menikah dengan Sakura pujaan hatinya. Sepertinya Sasuke memang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Saat ini Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan Sakura diruangan kerja Sasuke, Sakura datang untuk mengunjungi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun apa tak bosan duduk terus dan memandangi kertas-kertas itu ?". Rengek Sakura yang mulai bosan melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak menghiraukannya.

"Hn". Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun suka sekali menggunakan kata-kata menyebalkan seperti itu". Sambung Sakura lagi yang mulai kesal.

"Hn". Balas Sasuke lagi, Sakura mulai cemberut mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun apa tidak lapar ?"

"Ini belum jam makan siang".

"Aku bosan". Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sakura". Panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada serius.

"Ya, ada apa ?" Jawab Sakura malas.

"Bagaimana , kau sudah siap ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Siap ? Siap Apa ?" Tanya Sakura kembali, dia tau apa maksud Sasuke tetapi dia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau pasti tau". Ucap Sasuke serius.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau Sasuke-kun, Siap apa maksudmu ?". Elak Sakura lagi, Sasuke mulai merasa ada yang aneh pada Sakura.

"Bertemu orang tuaku".

"Aa-a Itu , Ah iya. Aku-aku 'titt... titt... titt..'." Sebelum Sakura meneruskan kata-katanya, suara ponsel berdering membuyarkan suasana serius diantara mereka'syukurlah' gumam Sakura dalam hati. "Tunggu Sasuke-kun, ini kelihatannya penting". Ucap Sakura denga cepat berlari keluar. Sasuke kelihatan kesal dengan tingkah laku Sakura yang seenaknya, dia juga mulai curiga dengan sikap Sakura akhir-akhir ini semenjak dia mengajak Sakura bertemu dengan orang tuanya. 'apa yang kau sembunyikan Sakura' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun maaf aku ada urusan penting, lain kali kita lanjutkan. Aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun". Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk dan pamit sembari mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"Sakura". Panggil Sasuke setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangannya. 'cih, apa yang dia sembunyikan' umpat Sasuke. Setelah Sakura pergi dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Naruto.

"Kau ada dimana ?" Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Di Apartement, ada a- 'tut,, tutt,, tutt,,'. suara telepon terputus. "Ada apa lagi dengannya, Dasar aneh". Maki Naruto.

-Naruto Apartement-

Setelah berbicara dengan Naruto, Sasuke langsung menuju apartement Naruto. Sudah kebiasaan Sasuke jika mempunyai masalah yang berhubungan dengan Sakura pasti dia berdiskusi kepada Sasuke. Beberapa menit berlalu Sasuke langsung menuju Apartement Naruto.

"Ada apa teme, ada masalah apa lagi dengan Sakura-chan ?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang melepaskan jas dan melempar sembarang tempat.

"Ada yang dia sembunyikan padaku dobe ?" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak mungkin teme, kau tau Sakura sangat mencintaimu. Mana mungkin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu."

"Dia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan jika aku menyakan tentang orang tuaku, dia selalu berkata tidak siap." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Benarkah, sudah kau tanyakan kenapa dia tidak siap ?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai serius.

"Tidak sempat".

"Kenapa ?".

"Dia selalu ingin melarikan diri, cih". Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya".

"Aku ingin kau menyelidikinya". Tambah Sasuke dengan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kau ini, kenapa aku yang harus repot dengan hubungan kalian berhubung kalian sahabatku baiklah aku akan membantu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke.

"Cih" decih Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Di lain tempat tepatnya didalam sebuah mobil berwarna merah Sakura terlihat sedang duduk dikursi penyetir sambil menyandarkan kepalanya. Setelah melarikan diri dari Sasuke dia tidak langsung pergi dia tinggal untuk mengatur nafasnya, sambil melihat mobil Sasuke pergi entah kemana. "Bagaimana ini" Ucap Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya. 'tiitt,,, titt,, tiit,,' suara ponsel berdering.

"Hallo Sasori-kun" Ucap Sakura pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kau dimana ? Aku ada didepan Apartementmu."

"Didepan Apartementku ? mana mungkin bukannya kau ?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ini kejutan Sakura-chan." Balas Sasori.

"Ah, tunggu aku, aku akan segera kesana." Balas Sakura lalu melajukan mobil menuju apartementnya.

-Sakura Apartement-

"Sasori-kun" panggil Sakura sembari memeluk Sasori.

"Hm,, Rindu eh" Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu". Kata Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya dan membuka pintu.

"Bukan kejutan namanya kalau aku memberitahumu".

"Baiklah, mau minum apa ?"

"Apa saja, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Sasori.

"Seperti yang Sasori-kun lihat, aku ketoilet sebentar". Jawab Sakura lalu Sasori mengangguk. Ketika Sakura ditoilet ponsel Sakura berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk, Sasori mencoba melihat siapa yang menelpon. 'tak ada nama' gumam Sasori memandangi ponsel tersebut, lalu menjawab panggilan itu. Tetapi setelah Sasori berkata halo, panggilannya diputus. 'apa-apaan ini' ucap Sasori.

"Ada apa dengan ponselku Sasori-kun" Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ada panggilan masuk tetapi dia memutuskannya setelah kujawab". Jawab Sasori.

"Memangnya siapa ?". tanya Sakura lalu duduk disofa.

"Entahlah tak ada nama." Jawab Sasori santai sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Sakura yang duduk disofa dan menyalakan tv.

"Mungkin Cuma orang iseng".

Dilain tempat. "Setauku Sakura tidak mempunyai saudara, dan Otou-sannya juga tidak berkunjung" Ucap lelaki berambut kuning terang.

"Ada apa dobe ?".

"Tadi aku menghubungi Sakura tetapi sepertinya yang menjawabnya bersuara laki-laki jadi aku memutuskannya". Jelas Naruto. "Apa kau tau Sakura ada dimana sekarang ?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah". Jawab Sasuke singkat dan memikirkan siapa laki-laki yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Mungkin dia ada ditempat kerjanya sekarang, dan mungkin yang menjawab teleponku tadi temannya". Ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

"Hn, kurasa tidak". Balas Sasuke serius. "Dia jarang mempunyai teman lelaki" Sambung Sasuke.

"Oh, iya ya. Jangan curiga dulu Teme, mungkin memang kebetulan temannya". Jawab Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan Sasuke, walaupun dia juga memang curiga.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke. 'sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan Sakura' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Minggu pagi Hinata di ajak pergi oleh Sai untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Hinata sudah bersiap-siap dia hanya mengenakan pakaian kasual yang lebih santai dan hanya memakai make-up natural walaupun begitu dia tetap terlihat cantik. Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya dia langsung keluar menuju kedepan dimana Sai sedang menunggu. Saipun terlihat lebih santai dari penampilan biasanya yang berdasi dan terlihat rapi, sekarang dia lebih santai dengan kaos dan jins. Setelah Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil merekapun berangkat.

"Saikun kita akan kemana ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Terserah kau saja". Jawab Sai singkat fokus dengan menyetirnya.

"Kaukan yang mengajakku Sai-kun, baiklah bagaimana kalau kita ketaman". Sambung Hinata.

"Ck, umurmu sudah 22, kenapa masih senang dengan permainan anak-anak Hinata". Ejek Sai, mendengar itu Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya."Aku lapar tadi belum sempat sarapan, kita sarapan dulu". Sambung Sai.

"Terserah Sai-kun".Jawab Hinata kesal. Setelah sampai merekapun langsung masuk dan menuju salah satu meja, dan memesan makanan. Ketika sedang menikmati sarapannya Sai dan Hinata tidak menyadari siapa yang masuk kedalam restaurant tersebut.

"Hey teme bukannya itu Sai, aku ingin menyapanya ?". Ucap lelaki yang ternyata Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau saja". Ucap Sasuke dingin ketika mendengar nama Sai.

"Ayolah hanya sekedar menyapa". Ajak Naruto sambil berjalan menuju meja Sai dan Hinata dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Hay Sai ?" Sapa Naruto pada Sai yang sedang menikmati sarapannya, Saipun menoleh melihat siapa yang menyapanya begitupun dengan Hinata tetapi pandangan Hinata langsung tertuju pada orang yang sangat iya kenali Uchiha Sasuke seketika jantung berdegup kencang.

"Oh, Naruto apa kabar ? duduklah kita sarapan bersama". Balas Sai. Ketika Naruto ingin duduk Sasuke langsung memberinya tatapan tajam seakan mengatakan 'jangan atau kubunuh'.

"Oh ayolah teme, kita sarapan dengan mereka saja, disini lebih santai". Mohon Naruto sambil menampilkan puppy eye nya, dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa Sasuke ikut duduk disamping Hinata dan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Sai yang hanya disambut senyuman palsu oleh Sai. Sedangkan orang yang duduk disamping Sasuke kini hanya dia dan diam saja, jantung Hinata tambah berdetak kencang setelah mengetahui disampingnya ada Sasuke, pipinyapun mulai merona dia hanya bisa menundung dalam-dalam.

"Oh iya siapa dia Sai, apa dia kekasihmu ?" Tanya Naruto setelah memasan makanan.

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata". Jawab Sai.

"Oh, ya kukira siapa. Hyuuga apa kabar ?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya tak dihiraukan oleh Hinata mungkin Hinata sedang sibuk dengan perasaannya sekarang.

"Hyuuga ?" panggil Naruto lagi.

"Ah, y-ya Uzumaki-san". Jawab Hinata tiba-tba setelah ia menyadari.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Hyuuga ?". Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja". Jawab Hinata lalu kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"oh ya Sai kau bekerja dimana sekarang ?". Tanya Naruto. Sedangkan orang yang berada didepan mereka sedari tadi hanya diam menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku sedang mengurus perusahaan orang tuaku disini". Jawab Sai yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Hm,, Sepertinya ada yang kurang disini, Oh ya Haruno , Haruno Sakura. Dimana dia tumben sekali dia tidak menempel padamu Sasuke ?". Tanya Sai sengaja. Mendengar pertanyaan Sai Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Sai.

"Bukan urusanmu". Jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Kami sudah mengajaknya tadi tapi katanya tidak dia bisa ada, jadi kami hanya berdua". Jawab Naruto.

"hm, begitu rupanya. Sesibuk apa dia'. Ucap Sai dengan nada sinis seakan sengaja mengatakan itu.

"Entahlah". Jawab Naruto. Selama pembicaraan mereka berlangsung Hinata hanya bisa jadi pendengar, dia tidak berani berbicara sedikitpun. Dia sedang sibuk untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.'kami-sama' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Hyuuga apa kau bekerja saat ini ?". Tanya Naruto lagi memecahkan keheningan, memang Naruto tak bisa diam.

"Aku membantu Otou-san dan Neji-nii di perusahaan Uzumaki-san, dan sedang mempelajari proyek baru dengan perusahaan Uc-uchiha". Jawab Hinata yang tiba-tiba gugup saat menyebut nama Uchiha.

"Benarkah, tak menyangka kau akan jadi wanita karier. Dan kenapa tak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau bekerja sama dengan Hyuuga Sasuke ?".

"Tidak ada pentingnya denganmu dobe, itu urusanku dengan Hyuuga". Jawab Sasuke masih tetap dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah". Sambung Naruto diiringi dengan Senyum cerahnya. Setelah selesai sarapan mereka berpamitan melanjutkan acara masing-masing. Diperjalanan Hinata meminta Sai untuk singgah di toko bunga, dia berniat mengunjungi makam Kaa-sannya yang memang sudah lama tak dikunjunginya.

"Sai-kun bisakah ke toko bunga sebentar ?". Tanya Hinata

"Memangnya kau ingin membeli bunga untuk apa ?" Tanya Sai kembali.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam Kaa-san, aku sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya".

"Hm,, Baiklah. Didepan ada toko bunga kita beli disitu saja". Jawab Sai, dan menghentikan mobilnya didepan toko bunga. Merekapun masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

"Cari bunga apa ?". Tanya seorang perempuan berambut blonde panjang dengan mata birunya.

"Apa ada bunga Levender ?" Tanya Hinata

"Tunggu sebentar, eh,, Sai-san ? apa kau Uchiha Sai ?". Ucap perempuan itu tiba-tiba saat berhadapan denga Sai.

"Oh, Yamanaka, Yamanaka Ino. Kau bekerja disini ?". Jawab Sai yangjuga kaget melihat perempuan yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Ya mencari pekerjaan di Konoha sangat susah, jadi untuk sementara ini akau membantu Kaa-sanku mengurus toko bunganya sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan Sai-san, senang bertemu denganmu" Jelas Ino.

"hm,, Oh ya perkenalkan ini Hyuuga Hinata temanku". Ucap Sai memperkenalkan Hinata. Hinata menunduk memberi salam begitupun dengan Ino.

"Hinata dia Ini juniorku waktu dijerman dulu".

"Salam kenal Yamanaka-san". Kata Hinata.

"Tak usah seformal itu panggil aku Ino saja, Salam kenal juga Hinata-san".

"Kau bilang tadi membutuhkan pekerjaan ?". Tanya Sai.

"Ya Sai-san , memangnya kenapa ?".

"Kebetulan sekali aku sedang membutuhkan sekretaris, apa kau bisa ?".

"Benarkah ? Ya aku bisa Sai-san". Jawab Ini yang tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Baiklah, Ini kartu namaku. Kau bisa mulai kapanpun kau siap". Ucap Sai sambil memberi kartu namanya.

"Terima kasih Sai-san sudah membantuku, dan ini bunganya Hinata-san gratis untukmu."

"Eh-"

"Tak usah dibayar ini gratis untukmu".

"Baiklah Terima kasih Ino-san, kami pergi dulu". Pamit Hinata

"Terima Kasih sudah berkunjung". Setelah keluar mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju makam Ibu Hinata.

Setelah sampai mereka langsung menuju tempat dimana Kaa-san Hinata dimakamkan. "Kaa-san apa kabar ? maaf aku tak bersama Otou-san dan Hanabi-chan. Apa Kaa-san baik-baik saja, Kaa-san aku membawa bunga kesukaan Kaa-san, aku merindukan Kaa-san". Ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan bunga diatas gundungan itu, air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia mulai teringat disaat Kaa-sannya masih hidup. Sedangkan Sai yang berada didekat Hinata hanya diam dan sesekali mengusap punggung Hinata, ia mengerti perasaan Hinata. "Oh iya Kaa-san, Aku bersama Sai-kun dia temanku dia sangat baik padaku, dia sudah seperti Neji-nii, dia sudah seperti Anikiku sendiri kaa-san." Sambung Hinata memperkenalkan Sai pada Kaa-sannya, Sai hanya menunduk memeberi salam. 'Teman ya' gumam Sai dalam hati. Hati seperti retak ketika Hinata mengatakan dia mengenggap Sai sebagai teman terlebih Anikinya.'tak bisakah lebih dari itu Hinata', gumam Sai lagi. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi.

-SKIP TIME-

Semenjak perubahan sikap Sakura, Sasuke kini lebih mudah curiga pada Sakura ucapan Sai selalu tergiang-ngiang dibenaknya. Dia makin lebih protektif pada Sakura, dia tidak peduli itu akan menganggu Sakura atau tidak dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sakura tidak menyembunyikan suatu hal padanya. Sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya tiba-tiba Sakura datang langsung menerobos pintu ruang kantor Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun". Panggil Sakura manja langsung memeluk Sasuke, seketika Sasuke seakan melepaskan semua beban pikirannya ketika menerima pelukan dari Sakura.

"Ada apa ?". Tanya Sasuke setelah melapas pelukan mereka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merindukanmu". Jawab Sakura masih dengan nada manjanya sambil meletakkan tas dan ponselnya di meja, dan duduk disofa disusul Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa dihubungi". Tanya Sasuke

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun aku sangat sibuk dengan Fashion Show tahun ini, Gomen".

"Hn".

"Sasuke-kun aku ketoilet sebentar". Ucap Sakura. Setelah Sasuke pergi ponselnya bunyi tanda pesan masuk. Karena penasaran Sasukepun membuka pesan yang nomornya tak diberi nama dan membacanya. - Sakura-chan aku pulang dulu, nanti malam aku akan kembali - . Seketika tatapan Sasuke menajam pada ponsel tersebut, dia meremas ponsel itu erat. Dia mulai kesal dan semakin curiga, Sasukepun menghapus pesan yang dibacanya tadi untuk mengelabuhi Sakura. 'apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku Sakura'. Ucap Sasuke geram. Setelah Sakura datang Sasuke kembali dalam keadaan semula, pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tidak terasa hari sudah petang Sasuke merapikan mejanya bersiap pulang kerumah, masih dengan perasaan dan fikirannya yang kacau. Diapun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Sampai dimansionnya dia langsung menuju kamarnya tetapi dihentikan oleh Kaa-sannya.

"Sasuke kapan kau mau membawa calon istrimu kemari, Kaa-san sudah tidak sabar". Ucap Mikoto.

"Gomen, Kaa-san aku lelah". Balas Sasuke dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengannya". Ucap Mikoto heran melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Sesampai dikamarnya yang mewah, dia disambut oleh seorang lelaki yang duduk disofa dengan membaca majalah bisnis yang terletak dimeja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?". Tanya Sasuke sinis pada lelaki yang ternyata Sai.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat". Jawab Sai santai.

"Keluar". Ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Tunggu dulu, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu".

"Katakan ?". Kata Sasuke to the point.

"Sebuah Rahasia, Rahasia kekasihmu". Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Sai dan mulai serius mendengarkan Sai.

"Namanya Sasori, Akasuna Sasori". Ucap Sai masih dengan nada Santai.

"Siapa dia ?". Tanya Sasuke mulai geram.

"Cari tahu sendiri, baiklah aku akan pergi. Semoga berhasil sepupu". Kata Sai dengan senyum sinis, lalu menuju pintu. 'Sasori' gumam Sasuke. Fikirannya mulai kacau, walaupun dia sudah membersihkan diri semuanya tetap seperti itu. Tiba-tiba iya teringat pesan diponsel Sakura - Sakura-chan aku pulang dulu, nanti malam aku akan kembali- Dia mulai penasaran siapa pengirimi pesan itu, atau jangan-jangan orang yang bernama Sasori itu, fikir Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke beranjang mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil.

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan ia langsung keluar dari mobil menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Sesampainya disana ia hanya berdiri memandang pintu apartement, ya dia sedang didepan apartement kekasihnya Sakura. Rasa curiga dan kesal yang membawanya kesini untuk memastikan semuanya. Tanpa fikir panjang iya langsung mendobrak pintu yang iya ketahui terkunci dari dalam. Dan...

-Blaaaamm-

Orang yang berada didalam terlonjak kaget, pandangan Sasuke kini tertuju pada seorang laki-laki matanya seakan berubah warna menjadi merah. Sasuke marah ya sangat marah, mengetahui kekasihnya yang selama ini iya percaya ternyata bermain dibelakangnya. Tanpa babibu lagi iya langsung melangkah dengan cepat dan melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah lelaki itu Sasori 'sialan' ucap Sasuke. Dengan sekali tinju Sasori terpental jatuh dengan sudut bibir berdarah. Tetapi Sasori malah tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke.

"Halo Uchiha, Salam kenal. Akhirnya kau mengetahui semuanya". Ucap Sasori dengan nada mengejek sambil menyeka darah disudut bibirnya. Sedangkan perempuan yang sedari tadi berdiri ketakutan melihat dirinya dan semua rahasianya terbongkar. Mendengar perkataan Sasori, Sasuke semakin kesal dan kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada Sasori sekarang bukan hanya satu kali bahkan berkali-kali entah mengapa Sasori seakan tidak berdaya untuk melawan, seakan kekuatan Sasuke sekarang sangat kuat. Menyadari hal ini melihat Sasori yang dipukuli berkali-kali oleh Sasuke. Sakura segera menuju dan berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke berhenti,, Sasuke berhenti,, Uchiha Sasuke berhenti kataku". Teriak Sakura histeris. Mendengar teriakan Sakura, Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti bukan karena meyerah, tetapi mendengar panggilan yang tidak disertai suffiks -kun lagi, perintah yang ditujukan padanya untuk tidak memukuli Sasori yang notabenenya adalah Selingkuhan kekasihnya. Sekali lagi pukulan yang sangat keras ditujukan sampai akhirnya Sasori pingsan ditemapt karena tidak bisa menahan lagi.

Setelah puas Sasuke berbalik dan Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari Sasori sambil menangis tersedu-sedu melihat Sasori yang tak sadarkan diri dengan berlumuran darah diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya". Ucap Sakura sambil memangku kepala Sasori, dia tidak lagi memikirkan rasa takutnya karena ketahuan oleh Sasuke.

"Cih, jadi selama ini kau bermain di belakangku, dasar jalang". Ucap Sasuke. Sakura tak memperhatikannya dia tetap menangis melihat keadaan Sasori yang babak belur.

"Pergi kau dari sini, pergi". Teriak Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Cih" decih Sasuke lalu pergi dan menghempaskan pintu apartement Sakura keras-keras.

Setelah sampai dimobilnya dia langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak ada lagi yang ia fikirkan. Hatinya hancur sekarang. Semuanya telah terjawab. Semua telah berakhir. Sampai di Mansionnya dia langsung masuk. Fikirannya kacau sekarang.

"Sasuke" Panggil Fugaku yang menyadari sikap aneh Sasuke.

"Otou-san aku menerima perjodohan ini". Balas Sasuke dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Mikoto terlihat kaget sekaligus senang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Fugaku-kun apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi, dia menerima perjodohan ini. tetapi bagaimana dengan wanita pilihannya ?". Ucap Mikoto senang sekaligus heran.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia berubah fikiran". Jawab Fugaku.

"Kita harus memberitahu Hiashi-san"Sambung mikoto, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Fugaku.

**TBC**

**Review Please... **


End file.
